Playing With Fire
by hagithara
Summary: 2 weeks after Kagome's return in the final chapter of the series, discovered that they can all travel to the modern era. Inuyasha is set to find in kagome what hes been missing for a very long time: Love. but if he plays with fire he might just get hurt..
1. Prologue: The Well

**This is my first fan fic! i hope you all like it..some weeks ago i had a dream about this and i just had to write it down!im totally new at this so please _reveiew_ and tell me what you think..i will love it if you helped me out,,tell me if i should change anything or even give me tips..my chapters are gonna be short but there will be plenty of them..Rated T for now..there will definetly be lemons on later chapters..ENJOY! x3**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters, those belong to Rumiko Takahashi..only the plot is mine (and i wish it were as good as hers!)..and i am not making any profit from this story**

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Well<p>

"Sango!" Everyone in Kaede's village heard Miroku calling out for his wife. I was sure of that. In seconds Kagome and I saw him running at top speed towards their small house.

"What do you think he's up to now?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together. I loved that she did that every time she got confused.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." I said. I cleared my thought; it felt as if I hadn't spoken for hours.

Since Kagome's return -about two weeks ago- our relationship was more strained than it had ever been. Of course it was my fault, I sometimes wished I had the courage that the lunatic monk had and ask Kagome to live with me. Which in yokai terms it would be like a wedding ceremony. I know how lame, I just had to say it to be married. _That_ was the reason why Koga got so obsessed with her a while back.

We just sat in the silence of the woods at the roots of a tree. Kagome looked so peaceful, I almost spoke up. Almost...

I could hear her heart beating slowly, I always could. It was a sound that I'd learned to live with in all our time together.  
>I've always thought about Kagome as fire.<br>She was like an open flame, that had me burning just by being beside her.  
>It was a good burn though, it was kinda like love and desire.<br>But just like a real flame, I couldn't touch her, 'cause to begin with, she wasn't mine to touch.  
>And there was also the fear of getting hurt.<br>She's like a a bright flame created for me, dancing temptingly about, mesmerizing me in a way that I couldn't help but stare.  
>I would never be able to count all the times were I had lost myself just looking at her, and just wanting to reach out and touch the fire.<br>Maybe that would be enough to calm the burning desire for her that took over me every time I was close to her.

My thoughts started to go on a very _intresting _direction; I missed running with her. I loved having her so close to me, to feel that heartbeat that I knew so well. But that wasn't the only thing I missed about running with her. I missed holding her thighs. I knew those were dirty thoughts, but it was also true. I couldn't lie to myself; I missed touching her bare skin. I missed that tingly feeling of being shocked every time my fingers brushed on her. I wondered why that happened, and if that's what it felt like to be struck by lightning, and I wondered if I could set small fires with my fingertips with all this _need_ I felt for her lips to join with mine.  
>I got up from where I was. There was no need for Kagome to see me blushing.<p>

"Is everything okay, Inuyasha?" The girl stood up right after me.

_No, nothing is okay Kagome-sama! I need you! I can't live without you! I love you!_ I really wanted to say those words so bad, but I just didn't have the courage. My ears flicked at the faint sound of a slap. "I think Sango-chan slapped Miroku-sama again."

"That's strange. They're married, what's the worst thing he could do to her?" she pulled her eyebrow together again; she looked so cute like that. Just then, we heard our friends running in our direction.

"Kagome-sama!" the slayer ran up to my Kagome. _My_? She wasn't mine. _I should never think of her that way!_

Sango had tears welding up in her eyes and streaming down her face. The monk also had red eyes looking as if he would also cry. "Kotomi and Mitsumi are missing!" Sango sobbed.

I could feel my eyes tearing up, too. My nieces were missing! I couldn't believe it, I had finally had my family back together and now _this_ had to happen. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, as anger took over pain. Anger was my shielding emotion. As long as I felt anger, nothing could harm me.

"Let's get them, Kagome!" I allowed fury to run though my body and cover me like an invisible armor. No one messed with my family.

As if it had been practiced before hand, she jumped on my back on cue. With her bow and arrows already placed over her shoulder.

"Miroku-sama, take us to the place where you last saw them" Kagome was the one to proceed. I was still stunned by having her on my back, just as I imagined having her again. My shiel of anger faltered, but strangly I didn't feel week and overexposed, I felt stronger than ever. I had my fire right were I needed it, right beside me, warming me Don't worry Inuyasha. We'll get Mitsumi and Kotomi soon." She spoke in a very soft voice, only meant for my over developed ears to hear. I held her legs just a little closer to my body, loving how familiar running with her felt.

"I know we will" saying it was more like a vow. She wiped a tear from my face, I hadn't noticed it escaped.

Miroku led us to the woods. We were very close to the sacred tree. My heart sped up remembering all of the memories that came with this place. My favorite one was waking up to Kagome, that's when my life seemed to finally gain a purpose.

"They were playing around this area. Then I heard an animal roar, so I turned that way," the monk pointed to the west where he heard the sound.

I sniffed the air, and cringed. It reeked strongly like blood, yokai blood. "Ugh! Some fight those beasts had. The whole place smells like blood."

Sango gasped. I'd probably scared her.

"Don't worry Sango-chan. I'm sure the twins are just fine. Right Inuyasha?" of course it was Kagome the one to try to sooth her friends nerves. She was always so kind with everyone.

It didn't take long for my overdeveloped sense of smell to catch Kotomi's scent. It smelled kind of fruity like Sango, but it had a certain aura of the monk's spiritual power. Mitsumi's scent came right after. Hers was just like Miroku's, herby and earthy but there was an edge to it. She definitely had blood of a demon slayer.

"Guys, I have their scent." Immediately, the three of them came running toward me, mixing up the twins' scent with their own. "Get off me!" I growled at all of them. "Who's the half demon here?"

"You are." They all mumbled taking a few steps back.

"Then will you let me do my job?" It didn't surprise me that Miroku hadn't found them yet. He could only sense auras like my Kagome. And Sango couldn't even do that. Of course, I was the hanyu for the job. I took in a deep cleansing breath, catching all of the woods' smell. And there were my nieces' scents. I walked around, chasing the smell, trying to reach the end of the trail where their scent was much stronger.

I was so engrossed in my job that I didn't even notice the familiarity of the place where their scent led me. Kagome said it before realization hit me. "The bone-eater's well?" it was like an omen, having said those words aloud.

"Oh no, my babies" Sango's cry was full of fear and pain. I wouldn't understand the emotions she felt until I fathered my own children - If I fathered my own children.

What happened next was something none of us expected; Miroku held his wife's arms tightly. She was struggling her way out and suddenly, she went all demon-slayer on him. I didn't know how she did it but in one swift movement, she was out of his hold and he fell on his back. Sango removed her kimono to expose her slayer clothes that she always wore under. And before anyone could stop her, she leaped into the well. A bright light came out of it, proving what I feared most: the well was once again opened.

"Sango!" the monk's cry was a hundred times worst than Sango's. For a second, I empathized with him. I knew how it felt to watch the one I love disappear through that same well. Maybe that was the reason why I didn't stop him from jumping in after her. If I had been able to do so back then, no one would've been able to stop me.

Once the bright light indicated that the monk was gone, Kagome perched herself on the edge of the well. "Come on, Inuyasha. Just like the old days, remember."

Yes, I did remember. I remembered every second of it. I remembered waiting for her to come back after her "tests", always eager to see her. I remembered having to wait for days, sitting by this same well, pacing edgily every sunrise yearning for her arrival. I remembered having to go get her from her time period when she took too long to come back to me. I always liked going to her house. Her room was my favorite place, it always smelled like her. The air in her room was thick with the sweet smell that radiated from her skin. But the strongest memory wasn't pleasant. I remembered losing her because of that well over 3 years ago. A didn't want to see that happen again. I wouldn't be able to withstand it again, ever.

Before she leaped into the bone-eaters well, I took her by her forearm. "Don't-. " It was all I managed to say. It sounded like a choked whisper.

I saw understanding in her eyes. Of course she would understand, she was completely self-less. She was the most beautiful person inside and out. "Don't worry, we'll get our nieces soon, I promise." She placed her hand on top of mine.

I was overwhelmed with hearing her saying _our_ nieces instead of just hers or mine. She misunderstood my concern. Kagome had no idea it was the memory of having lost her before that haunted me now. "Kagome," It was hard telling her how I felt, but it had been getting easier since the first time we met. Wanted to laugh remembering all of the stupid things I'd said to her, like telling her that I didn't like her scent. "What if you can't come back?"

"Inuyasha," Did I mention I loved it when she said my name? "I will _always _come back." There was a promise in her words. I wanted to ask if she would be coming back to _me. "_This is my home." I was sure I imagined the fact that it actually sounded as if she were here for me.

I trusted her, too much. If she said she'd come back, then I would be there waiting like I had been doing since what seemed like forever.

I cradled her in my arms and, just like the old days, we jumped into the well for the hundredth time…


	2. Chapter One: Dinner

**Heres the second chapter!hope you like it!im gonna cut the crap and leave you to your reading!PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Dinner<p>

Mitsumi and Kotomi had been –thank heaven- perfectly safe. When we found them, they were playing with the cat while Kagome's mother baked cookies for them. Sango hugged them and kissed them and laughed, miroku was part of that hug, he'd kissed his wife right on her lips and she'd blushed. It was Kagome's mom enjoyed having them around so much that we went to visit at least twice a week. It wasn't until around the third week that I stopped worrying if the well would close or not. By then, Miroku, Sango and their kids were completely comfortable in the present day era.

Kagome had been making plans for us. She said she wanted to take us to the beach in one of those fancy buildings she called hotels. At first the slayer was a little reluctant since they'd never stayed overnight in Kagome's time period. But seeing her husband so enthused with the idea, she just had to say yes.

"Kagome-sama," Sango asked for the zillionth time, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I've told you about a million times: it's perfectly safe." Kagome looked cuter when she was annoyed. I wanted to laugh; it came out as a giggle. "What's funny Inuyasha?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing is funny" I pretended to be just as annoyed as she was, and used as a shield so she wouldn't notice that I had been gawking like an idiot at her. "Will you please just hurry? It doesn't take this long to walk to the well."

She smiled in my direction. Why did she smile like that? It made my skin prickle all over. "You have to remember that Sango is carrying a baby in her arms. And the twins can't run as fast as you."

"Well, if they would just let me carry them all the way there, we wouldn't be taking breaks every ten paces." I grumbled, more to myself, really.

"Inuyasha!" she sounded unhappy, but I still loved hearing her say my name aloud. it made my heart beat harder. "Osuwari!"

My sacred beads started to glow, and my face hit the ground. I guess i should've seen it coming. I got up in my defensive stance. "Now what did I do?" I practically growled at her, totally overreacting like a fucking jerk.

"Nothing." she said casually. "You might want to hurry if you want to catch up, though."

I finally noticed that they were already ahead of me. I caught up in three strides, scowling to myself the whole way there.

"Dadda! I want to go with Tomi-chan!" Mitsumi insisted on jumping in with Kotomi.

I want to go with Sumi-chan!" Kotomi said at the same time.

He agreed to let them jump into the well together only if they waited for him to jump before everyone else. He was carrying his staff as if we might run into some yokai or something. I rolled my eyes at him as he jump in. I could see he missed all of the action as much as his wife.

Miroku was a good father. Everything he did was for his family. I envyed him for that. _He_ had two daughters and a son, not_ me_. Of course he was older than me, but not by that much. _Okay so he's like 22 and I'm over 200, I_ thought, _but i don't _feel_ 200. I feel and look and act like a 19 year old!_ It bothered me because I had known Kagome for a lot longer than he'd known the demon slayer.

The twins held hands and counted to three. When they jumped, the girls did a flip in the air at the exact same time. Sango didn't see that, she was cradling the baby, fixing him in her arms. And after a flash of light, she –carefully- stepped in, too. She didn't realize that her little girls would someday be a miko and a slayer. They would probably go around exorcizing old houses like Miroku and I.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome seemed giddy; probably exited to see our reaction to her surprise.

But there was also something more. There was a very unnoticeable blush on her face. If I didn't know her, I might not even have noticed the light pink coloring her cheeks.

But I _knew_ her.  
>I knew what made her smile, what made her sad.<br>I knew every single reaction she ever had.  
>I knew the speed of her heart and the depth of her breaths.<br>I knew that every night, when she thought everyone was asleep, she'd go to the sacred tree.  
>I even knew that when the moon has full, she'd go and swim naked in the river, an event I hardly ever missed.<br>Yeah, it was wrong, but i couldn't help it.  
>She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, but I only watched from a distance, so it wasn't like I saw her very clearly.<br>I had to hide in the trees so she wouldn't sense my demonic aura.  
>I <em>knew<em> that something was going on, she just wasn't ready to tell me what it was.

There was a strange sound coming from the sky, it distracted my inner babbling.

"Is that…Shippo?" Kagome asked as she stared up at the hovering figure.

The floating thing seemed to have heard her. It shifted into a different shape and started to fall down. "Yeah, that's Shippo alright." I said as I registered the familiar scent.

Kagome caught the young fox yokai before he fell and broke something. We actually hadn't invited Shippo since he spent most of his time training in that school of his. Kagome didn't want to bother him with trips to the other era.

"Hey, Kagome-sama!" the kid said. He stared around and then asked, "you're not going to leave are you?"

"Umm actually," Kagome hesitated, not sure if she should speak. "We're going on a vacation to my time period. "We didn't tell you because you were in school but you're definitely invited." She smiled like she always did, but I noticed in was a little stained, it didn't reach her eyes.

"Great!" the boy said, and jumped in ahead of us.

Shippo was growing -a lot. I remembered when we first saw him; he'd been just a child. Now he was seriously maturing. Soon he'd be a grown yokai. He was already 12 and since Kagome returned, he's had a growth spurt. He'd been gaining easily over an inch every week. He'd also been growing in many other aspects. He was doing really great in his training and he no longer insisted on bathing with the girls -thankfully, because that had seriously pissed me and the monk off. But now he was really taking things seriously. Hopefully he'd be smart enough to not bother me for the next two days.

"Come on!" she urged. She looked so cute when she was impatient.

It bothered me that she waited for me to jump with her. It made me think she wanted to always be near me, as if the fire was calling out to me. Then it made me ponder on the reason why she would want me near. Kagome made all the thoughts in my head a jumbled mess. Why did she do that? Was she actually trying to drive me insane? My heart thumped loudly in my rib cage as if to prove that she literally was making me mad.

"Alright, let's just go and get this over with." I _thought_ I said in my head.

As if my words had been an invitation, she jumped on my back. It made me wonder how many of my thoughts escaped from my tongue when I was sure I hadn't spoken. I didn't say anything though. I didn't want her to think that this bothered me. I actually loved it.

"Hold on." I said quietly. I jumped into the well with her as if it were the most casual thing in the world. To her, it probably was.

The way to the other side was all purple and glowing, it was all too familiar. Kagome rested her chin on my shoulder, looking so comfortable, it made my heart swell. It almost hurt, as if my chest wasn't big enough to hold my swollen heart. Strangely, it felt good. It took me two seconds to realize what that emotion was. It was _happiness_. It had taken me too long to learn to be happy when I awoke from Kikyo's sacred arrow, which made it hard for me to recognize what joy felt like even after more than three years.

I felt ground underneath my feet, and a cloud of familiar scents flew toward us. Kagome's mom was fixing us some dinner.

"Is that pork?" Kagome asked, still clinging to my back.

"Smells like it." I sniffed the air again. Yup, it was pork.

Kagome was getting better at smelling different scents. I wanted to believe that it was because of all the time she spent with me, that she was getting familiar with smells that only I could detect from a distance. But then again, there were many things that I wanted to believe.

"Let's go see!" she bounced as I held her.

I didn't even hesitate to leap from the well to the door of the temple. Jumping was my specialty. Kagome giggled as I set her down on her feet. "What?" I asked.

"Show off." She accused, showing me the most breathtaking smile that I loved.

"There you are!" Miroku called to us from the house. "Souta-kun insisted on waiting for you two."

We ran together to the house. Sitting at the table were Sango and her girls. Souta and his mother were fixing dinner while Kagome's grandfather chattered on and on with the monk about modern time medicine versus sengoku era treatments. Shippo was chasing the cat all around the small kitchen.

"Souta! What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. Did I already say how cute she looked annoyed?

"Kagome." Her mother soothed her, "It's Saturday, remember?"

"Huh. I suppose we really don't keep much track of the days back in our era." She seemed to let it go. "Let's eat so we can go to the hotel. It's an hour drive to the beach."

I was preoccupied on obsessing over the way she said "our era" instead of just "the past era". Like I said, obsessing, which is really not healthy.

She sat in her place at the now crowded table and saved me a seat next to her. She was all happy, prctically glowing, reminding me yet again about fire. She made me feel wanted and important, two words that had never fit well with me. Was she just being nice? Or did she do all that for a reason? She really didn't see how every little thing she did affected me. Every small gesture had me all but choking with hope. _Maybe,_ I thought, _just maybe, she feels the same way about me..._


	3. Chapter Two: Surprises

i know some were expeting a new chaper instead of the old ones getting changes, but there were a lot of details i wanted to change so the upcoming chapters made more sense..hope you like the ending.. i changed it a little..let us read!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Surprises<p>

"So what's the other part of the surprise, Kagome-chan?" The slayer asked curiously, leaning over the table with anticipation.

We were nearly done with dinner. Souta was already clearing the table.

"What other part?" I asked. Well, more like demanded. I shoved more food in my mouth to keep quiet.

Kagome let out a bubbly laugh. She had everyone's attention now. "Okay. So here's the thing." she stared at a piece of marinated pork as she spoke, "Since it's not common for people our age to wear clothes from the sengoku judai, I got you all clothes for the trip!"

Shippo, Miroku and Sango started chatting delightedly about the news. It was something new to them. I on the other hand couldn't help but remember the strange small clothes she used to wear back when we hunted down Shikon fragments. I wasn't sure, but I think I preferred those on her instead of the miko outfit she wore now.

"I helped her pick them out." Kagome's mother said with a smile. "Since I wasn't sure of what you all prefer, Souta and I decided to get you clothes of the same colors you normally wear."

"Yeah" Souta added. "We didn't want you to feel too uncomfortable in your first modern clothes."

I really liked Kagome's family. I even thought of Souta as a brother-in-law. No one knew it, but he and I had had many conversations about his sister, and he wanted us to be together. That gave me a lot of courage and hope. He was a very good kid, Kagome's mother was very lucky, just like Miroku and Sango must be very lucky to have their children. I sighed, I was doing it again. I was obsessing over ridiculous shit. I was seriously messed up.

"You know what, Kagome?"

"Yes momma?" Kagome said, turning to look at her mother who was right behind me taking the used dishes from my spot.

The way the light hit her at an angle made Kagome's skin glow. She looked so beautiful; I just loved those brown eyes that seemed to be so deep. And that was really saying something, 'cause brown eyes usually don't have much depth. My Kagome was the exception, she was unique.

"Why don't you and your friends try on the clothes? I'll take care of the table." Kagome's mother said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome urged. She was always trying to help everyone. I loved that about her.

"Common!" Kotomi and Mitsumi said at the same time. Already half way up the stairs. The twins were already getting used to being here. They even took over Kagome's room and turned it into a play area.

"Okay. Umm, here is what I got for you Sango!" Kagome took one of the many bags that were already set outside the room.

Sango took the bag and clutched it tightly then. "I'll be right back." She smiled at Miroku in a very -I know I'm too dramatic but I do mean _veeerry-_suggestive way.

He blushed but didn't hesitate to respond with a smirk before they went to the room and locked the door behind them. I swear, I could see his aura darkening -well not _see_ it but more like feel it. I honestly didn't want to know what they'd be up to this weekend.

"What?" the nasty monk asked. I just noticed I'd been staring at him with my left eyebrow pulled up.

"Nothing," I looked down at my feet. Okay so here's the deal with Miroku; since Kagome's return he's been trying to talk to me about se- about _IT,_but I really don't think I want to know much about the subject from him. And the only reason he's insisting is because I refused to hear a word from Kaede. _That_was diffidently a conversation I would avoid.

I mean, what more was there to it? I already knew the "basics" of... umm... _it._

"Common, Inuyasha. Just ask. I'll answer anything." Miroku said.

I hesitated. _Do I actually want to hear this?_ I thought about Kagome. We had kissed twice, and the first time was when the crazy Kaguya -who believed to be some evil princess of the heavens or whatever- almost turned me into a full youkai. I couldn't remember the kiss very well, so tecnically we'd only ever kissed once. Our relationship was not really at the best of terms. And we weren't heading anywhere. Maybe I did have a lot to learn, and not just about... well... _it._

I opened my mouth to speak but just then the door swung open.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked.

Kagome was wearing a small (really small!) dress. It was white; I could easily see that she wore something red underneath. I blushed. Not only was it small, but it also was held at the shoulders by two tiny strings. Thankfully the cleavage was decent, 'cause the rim of the dress was ruffled.

I kept thinking about if she just moved a little bit... As if reading my mind, she walked around the room, causing all the ruffles to move a bit higher (_if possible!_) on her leg.

I felt my cheeks hot -a_nd my neck and my palms and well every part of my body!_ I felt too warm. _She_ made me feel too warm...

...

I hate her!  
>I love her...<br>She makes my head hurt!  
>She makes my heart soar...<br>Girls are so complicated- wait, was that smile for me?

I turned away to stare at poor Miroku, sitting next to me on the subway (as Kagome called it), instead of her. He was wearing very uncomfortable looking black pants and a dark purple long sleeved button down shirt. I barely remembered all of those words from the time when we hunted the Shikon no Tama fragments. The monk really had no clue about what he was wearing, but it did look kind of good on him.

"Are you sure this isn't to short?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Stop it, Sango. Don't fidget. It's fine." She insisted.

By the way the monk stared at his wife I assumed that Kagome was right. I finally turned to look at the slayer. She was wearing outfit number four, out of six different ones she'd tried on. Number four was high on her thighs and low on her shoulders. The dress was dark pink. She did look good, and I swear, Miroku was practically drooling.

The twins were wearing tiny pants Kagome called shorts and very similar colorful shirts. They looked too adorable with big ribbons on their heads. Mitsumi was pulling her sister's though, undoing the bow and messing up her hair.

Miroku and Shippo forced me into pants called jeans. Kagome explained that the cloth was very resistant even for a hanyou; that was the only reason why they were able to get them on me. The shirt had nothing for me to complain about. It was like the monk's, only in white and it was so comfortable, it felt soft and light as a feather.

Kagome had on outfit number three. Yes, she also tried on six different ones. It was a simple pale-pink dress, flowing easily over her thighs. It didn't show any cleavage, but it clung to her body like second skin, hugging at the curve of her breasts, making them look so... inviting...

"Inuyasha," Shippo said, "It's time to get off!"

Since we all thought Shippo would be in training, we didn't get him any clothes. But Souta-kun offered his from clothes when he was younger. Shippo wore jeans, too. His shirt was a blue t-shirt with some weird pattern. He looked the most normal, if you ignored the tail that would sometimes appear.

"Hey, runt," I told him as we entered the "hotel" which by the way looked very elegant and clean. "Your tail is back. Can't you control it?" I said. Damn, I really did bully that poor pup.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. I flattened my ears on my head underneath the red cap I wore and braced myself for the command word. "Behave." She said instead, "I can't say it here. Don't fight with Shippo-chan while I go get our room keys."

"What? No 'osuwari'?" the kitsune pup said disappointed.

_Grr!_ The kid was getting o my nerves.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said. "Can you please reassure Sango that Mihaku is perfectly safe in the Higurashi shrine?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." I wasn't really best friends with Sango. And I was still kind of shy around her.

"Okay, guys." Kagome came back with something in her hands. "I got the room keys, but there an issue. I booked two rooms, a family room which has a big bed and a normal bed and a twin room, which is like the family room except the beds aren't separated into rooms." she bit her bottom lip. She did that when she was concentrating.

"Well," Sango said. "I think you and inuyasha should get the twin room, that way Shippo can take the big bed with Kotomi and Mitsumi." I noticed Sango winked at Kagome.

She _winked _at Kagome!

"Alright," the kid said simply, sharing a look with the slayer and the miko.

Something weird was going on. But I couldn't bring myself to think about it. I only concentrated on the fact that Miroku, Sango and the kids would be sharing a room, and that meant only one thing; I was going to be sleeping in that room for two nights, alone with Kagome. I almost hyperventilated. My heart beat loudly on my chest. What if something happened? What if _IT _happened? What if I couldn't control myself if it _did _happen? I turned to look at Kagome who smiled hugely, feeling her aura glowing with expectation. _Was that the reason she blushed like that before, by the well?_


	4. Chapter Three: The Beach

i know i took to long to publish this chapter..i just havent had time with school and wat not..i even failed two classes (at least they were just electives)..anyways,,i got this chapter (and the next!) from Avatar: The Last Airbender,,Book 3 The Beach...wich i do not own and ya know the rest!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Beach<p>

_What?_ This was privacy?

I stared at the room, it had a fancy living room and a there was a thick light purple see-through curtain hanging in front of a small area with a bed and a night table (another of Kagome's words). There was another curtain, it was deep red and was towards the back. That one had more privacy, but _still! I am only half human, you know!__ If there was any chance I could control my natural instincts I could definitely use a little more help than this._

"I know you don't like it, but just pick a bed Inuyasha!" Kagome said, clearly impatient.

I opened the red curtain, the bed was the same as the other and there was a window. The window did it. "I want this one!" I called, and threw my luggage on the bed.

"Just put on the clothes momma picked out for you. Sango and the kids are waiting in their room for us." She said.

It turned out, that after a whole month of going through the well, saying that Miroku was totally used to it was an understatement. His confidence was something admirable, as he walked in my (and Kagome's) room. It reminded me of the day we met him, how he was able to ride Kagome's bike effortlessly… "Are you almost done?" he asked us. "Mistumi is getting impatient."

I looked at the clothes in my bag. They almost made me try on every outfit, thankfully, they didn't get their way. _Yet here I am, sharing a tiny space with the girl of my dreams and getting dressed in some interesting looking clothes.__Maybe they do get their way after all._

"I'm done." Kagome said, "I'm just waiting for Inuyasha." Her voice sounded annoyed, but I could practically see the tiny smile forming in the corner of her lips.

"Mistumi is impatient because she's your daughter, you ass." I said playfully to the monk as I walked up to them. I noticed Miroku wearing short, just like mine only in purple and black with a black t-shirt.

"Hey!" Miroku said with mock excitement. "You actually look good in those clothes." he flashed his stupid cocky grin, the one Sango loved so much, and pointed at my red shorts and the same shirt I'd worn on the subway.

"Guys," Kagome said. "Be nice. Miroku, you're supposed to be the mature one. Don't make me sit you, too."

"You can't sit me, you bitch! You said you couldn't do that here!" Why did I always say those smart ass comments? Maybe I should've thought of it before speaking.

Kagome gave me a stern look. "OSUWARI!"

And I fell face-first on the fucking hard floor.

"See!" I heard Shippo say, "This is why you never piss off Kagome-chan."

...

Once that was done, we went down to the beach. It was a lot to take in, and completely different from the one on my side of the well.

The kind of beach I was used to was a calm, quiet place for when you wanted to be at peace. This beach was plain loud. Everywhere you went you could hear laughter and chatter. Every single human was engage in some kind of activity whether it was in the sand or in the water.

"Hey." Miroku said as he elbowed me "I bet we could go against these guys and beat them at everything." Some things never changed. After three years the monk was still a show off.

"Wouldn't that attract too much attention" Sango asked but it was Kagome who answered.

"Well I don't see how that would hurt." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Just try not to overdo things,"

"Sure. Whatever." I said interrupting her warning. I wasn't to be rude or anything, it's just that... it kind of hurt... when she spoke to me like that, as if I needed a reminder to behave... as if she expected the worst from me.

"Inuyasha," Kotomi called to me. "Let's go over there!" the child pointed to a clear spot on the shore.

I'd never say, but I kind of preferred Kotomi over her twin sister. I guess it was because of her calm aura. She was like a small, female version of her father -minus the lecherous attitude. Also, she seemed to prefer me over Kagome. I smiled at the kid and followed her and Shippo to our claimed spot.

It didn't take long for the twins and the kitsune to build a sand castle... then a sand fort... and a sand village. It wasnt until human pups started to stare that Sango intervened.

"Sumi-chan," she was sitting on top of a towel next to her husband wearing a swimming suit as Kagome called them. It was black with a pink outline. "Tomi-chan, do you want to go looking for pretty sea shells?"

The girls cheered and ran to the water, their mother trailing behind.

"Isn't there something you want to do Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

I hadn't really thought of anything to do here... I'd been a little preoccupied watching her. The way the sun lit up her eyes and made her skin glow. She was wearing a transparent, pale pink dress and I could easily make out the tiny swimming suit she wore underneath. It was a light purple piece of cloth that covered her breasts -thank kami she was wearing shorts. But still, I could help but stare at her legs...

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Were you even listening?"Kagome asked. "I said that if you wanted to play volley ball with Miroku-sama against those collage kids over there."

I turned to look at the group of men that were juggling a ball over a net. They looked about the same age as Miroku, maybe a year or two older. I counted eight of them. I imagined that I must look around Kagome's age to them. They'd get a kick out of us beating them at their own little game.

"What do you say? Wanna go play?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"That would be two against eight. Don't you think that it's too uneven?" the monk asked.

"A hanyou and a monk who kill yokai for living can't play volley ball against some collage kids?"

"Of course I can, bitch! I could beat them singlehanded!" I said… or yelled.

"What I mean is that if-" I gave Miroku a look. "When we beat them it would attract too much attention. Even if you played with us, our numbers wouldn't even be half of theirs."

"That true..." Kagome stayed quiet for a minute. "Maybe Sango would like to play?"

We all turned to look at Sango, who was carrying two buckets, one of sea shells and one with live starfish, as the twins attacked shippo in the water.

"They wanted to play in the water for a little while," she told her husband. "And asked me to bring this here." she set the buckets near her feet and sat beside Miroku.

"Sango?" the monk asked her, "would you like to-"

"I think three kids are enough for now, maybe we should wait a few years." Sango answered before he finished.

"Actually I was going to ask if you'd like to play volleyball with us." he smile at her, and her cheeks flushed scarlet.

"How do you play that?" she asked.

I stared at the men playing as Kagome explained, paying more attention to the physical part of the game instead of the theoretic. It consisted of a player at the back tossing a ball to the players closest to his side of the net. There were only three ways to do so. They would hit the ball with their hands and sometimes their feet, if the ball went too low. Every time the ball touched the ground, the men whose side it hit would curse aloud. And the other side would cheer and laugh.

"How do you win?" I asked already hyped up to play.

"You just have to make the ball touch the ground on their side of the net." Kagome answered.

"Let's do it!" I said, an evil sneer taking place in my lips.

"Okay." Sango got up with more enthusiasm than expected, "Shippo-chan! Take care of the twins; we're going to play for a little while." She spoke only a little louder that before, knowing that the kitsune could hear her just fine.

"I'll go tell them we want to play!" Kagome said as she jumped up from her place in the sand.

She ran up to them; the wind blowing in my direction carried her smell towards me, making me feel lightheaded. What was I going to do? Even something as simple as her scent started that feeling of fire inside of me. _What the hell is wrong with me?_


	5. Chapter Four: Game

**Okkay..ive been secretly working on like the next 3 chapters.. i havent been able to publish any because of school (apparently when you fail 3 classes they dont want you to sign up for next year *eye roll*)..being bilingual _does _have its down sides..any ways,,hope you like this chapter..please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Game<p>

Kagome spoke to the men with a huge smile on her face. It didn't take long for her to wave at us. And when she did, we all walked up to her.

"These are my friends." She introduced us. "Sango, she's into martial arts." She explained. "Inuyasha, he has a very interesting style of fighting, too; and Miroku, whom they both practice with."

The one who seemed to be the leader spoke. "My name is Sakamoto Ichiro and this is my gang, were from the U of T, it's known for winning the _All Japan Intercollegiate Volleyball Championship _six years in a row." He boasted, eyeing Sango in his periphery view.

"Well, enough of introductions," another one of them said. "Let's play!"

I had to admit, they were good, for meaningless humans. It was only three minutes into the game that we hit the ground on their side of the net. Sango had done the kick. It was a little bewildering to watch the way she and Miroku played. They seemed to be in sync, the way they moved almost guessing the others reaction. Kagome and I had been practicing our fighting strategy with Shippo as much as we could. It had been for almost a whole year of fighting alongside Kagome, we were very good at it too. She could time her arrow strike at the same time as my jumps. But even being together for so long, we could never be as perfectly synchronize as the monk and the slayer. I truly wondered why that was, but I noticed a very intimate glance they shared for only a fraction of a second, and I realized that maybe I didn't want to know. I was sure Kagome noticed too. I mean, they were very obvious about it. Especially when they touched, just a casual bump, or when their hands would brush together I could almost feel the heat of it. Worst of all, I could _smell_ it. _I think I know what they'll be doing tonight…_I thought.

"Are they always like this?" Kagome whispered a little closer than I expected. My ears twitched under the cap at the sound of her voice. She was thinking the same thing as me. _That's… nice._

"It gets worst, and they forget I can hear them whisper." I told her.

"I wonder why I haven't noticed." She said. "Maybe I haven't paid much attention" her brows furrowed again.

"You've been back for less than two months, and they have been careful around you" I whispered as I hit the ball with my forearms.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, you weren't here to see it happen, they really don't want you to feel weird considering you aren't used to seeing them as a couple or parents."

"A break?" one of the other boys said. He'd introduced himself as Takeshi, he was breathing heavily.

I took that as an opportunity to check on the twins. "Damn it Shippo, your tail!" I yelled at the pup.

"Sorry" he said, "Sango! Mitsumi is looking for you!"He ran to her, the girl trailing behind.

"Is she crying?" Kagome asked.

"Tomi-chan," I called as Mitsumi's twin walked passed me. "What happened?" My voice was low but demanding.

"Sumi-chan got scared because I pushed her and she got water in her nose." The little girl said frowning at the ground.

"Tomi, you can't be mean to your sister. Do you ever see Kagome-sama and oka-san fight? Or me and your oyaji?" I told her, and she shook her head to the sides. "Go tell Sango-chan what happened." She might be my favorite, but she could be a little mean to her older twin sister.

I barely noticed that Kagome had been staring at the whole seen. "Inuyasha…" she said, her eyes sparkling.

_Damn it, Kagome! _I yelled in my head. _What are you thinking?_

I would have asked her, but then everyone heard Kotomi's voice, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

I noticed how hard Kagome was trying to ignore Kotomi's fit. I on the other hand twitched my ears under my cap to hear what was going on with my nieces.

"I'm not sending you anywhere," Miroku said. "Or are you going to do that again? Do you really want to go home now?"

"I'm sorry!" She told her father crying, and clinging to him.

Just then, Ichiro walked up to him.

"Kagome," I said in a low voice. And she turned to look at me. "Your new friend is going to talk to Miroku. I have a bad feeling." She stared straight at the monk to see what was going on.

"So," Ichiro said mockingly, "Are you babysitting your girlfriend's sisters?"

Sango was a few steps away, and heard just part of it, but walked up to her husband with her daughter.

"Girlfriend?" Miroku said, disbelieving. "She's not my girlfriend. We're-"

Ichiro cut him off rudely, "Well if you two aren't together…" he said directing his word to the slayer, "Maybe your friend could take care of your sisters and we could go hang out."

Sango stared at the man with disbelief. "I think you misunderstand," she said with a hint of irritation, "These" she gestured to the twins, "are my daughters."

The guy started to feel a little uncomfortable. "But you can't be any older than a prep student." He said probably thinking that she was joking.

Sango was confused, I wanted to intervene, but it had nothing to do with me. "I'm nineteen." she said.

In our side of the well, fourteen was around the age women got married. Sango probably thought her situation was normal. "Kagome, should we do something?" I asked.

"Miroku can fix it," she thought with a giggle. Apparently she was enjoying the situation more than necessary. I thought that was kind of cute.

"I don't believe that." Ichiro insisted. "These kids are at least three years old. You couldn't have had them at sixteen." Poor Ichiro really did think it was a sick joke.

Miroku finally spoke up, "Fifteen," he corrected, "and now you're going to say that I couldn't have possibly fathered them at the age of nineteen."

Unlike Sango, he did understand these kinds of things here in the modern world, but he obviously didn't like it when people reacted this way. He had one hell of a time raising the twins and now Mihaku, the least he deserved was his full rights as a father.

"You two are…?" The guy said, blushing with embarrassment.

I could already smell the testosterone before Miroku even answered. Being him I should've expected his reaction.

"You tell me." Miroku said, and he pulled Sango towards him and kissed her passionately.

Their kiss, which I was sure Miroku meant for it to be quick, went on for over a minute. It wasn't until Kotomi and Mitsumi started giggling that they pulled apart. Sango's cheeks were flushed with the heat of the kiss, and hers and the monks eyes were sparkling. How long had it been since they kissed like that? A month? I knew that they had been very discreet in front of Kagome, and since Mihaku was born, they hardly ever had time for themselves.

"I'm really sorry." Sakamoto Ichiro said, "If I had known… I'm truly sorry." He excused himself and walked away. That was the last we saw of him. _Thank kami!_ I thought.

"What's wrong with men in this side of the well?" Sango asked Kagome as we walked back to our spot.

"Just ignore them and try to enjoy the rest of the afternoon." She answered. Kagome was smiling hugely at finally seeing her friends act like a couple.

Sango winked at her and sat next to Miroku, who whispered to her ear something around the lines of "when the kids go to sleep" which I personally did _not_ need to know.

It took until sunset to finally get the monk alone. He, as usual, wanted to be by Sango as if his very existence depended on it. "What is it, Inuyasha?" he asked when the girls couldn't hear us.

"I think Kagome-sama and Sango-chan are up to something." I said, "Do you know anything about that?"

"Not at all," He said. "Hey, this morning, back in the Higurashi shrine, you were going to ask me something." He waited for me to say something.

"I- I'm… confused!" I said sounding exasperated. "Sometimes I'm sure she feels the same as me, but other times she's so evasive. At this point, I don't know what to believe."

"Maybe if you calmed down a little," he said in a hushed tone, "Look, you're getting two whole nights by yourselves. Isn't that saying something?" I grimaced. "If she didn't like the idea, she would've made other arrangements."

A thought suddenly reached my mind, "You think she planned it?" My heart stuttered in my ribcage.

"Maybe," He said. "But back to the original topic, have you tried kissing her?"

"Kiss her? Just like that? How would that help?" I said feeling helpless; my heart did strange flips inside my chest.

"Well Sango and I have been talking about your situation, and if you're not sure of how she feels about you, then the best way to find out is through a kiss." The monk lowered his voice, "I mean, you've already kissed before, when the well disappeared and you two were trapped inside it."

My cheeks got red, thank kami only Miroku could see it.

"Miroku," Sango called, she stood close to us probably within hearing range. When the monk turned to look at her she didn't speak, they only stared at each other for a second. I wondered if they were capable of communicating through their thoughts.

"Um, I'll just go sit over there." I said and left them alone to sit with Kagome again.

"Hey," She said softly.

I just smiled shyly, hoping I wasn't still blushing after the short conversation I had with Miroku. Was it even a good idea? Instinctively I leaned closer to her. Our arms were almost touching and already I could feel her heat radiating from her skin. Reminding me yet again of fire, her temperature seemed to get higher as if our proximity had something to do with it.

"Do you remember when we met?" She interrupted my train of thought.

Of course I remembered. I'd thought she was Kikyo and was very angry and hurt her for what she'd done. But I wasn't going to tell her _that,_ so I just nodded.

"Not that exact day, but the beginning." She continued, "It was nice, don't you think? How we started to trust each other, work as a team."

I thought of what she was saying. She didn't want me to remember the bad things; she wanted me to think of all those other moments we spent together. I recalled every time she came through the well and when she'd see me. All those yokai and how we beat them together. All those times that she was in danger and still tried to save me, I mean, how could I ever forget?

I took her by her wrist and pulled her slowly. We were inches apart. _Just on kiss…_ I thought. She wasn't pulling back; this had to be a good sign.

"Inuyasha," She whispered.

When our lips touched, I knew I had to be with her. The fire, _her_ fire seared uncontrollably in my body. It took so much effort to just remember that there were other people around, to leave it at just one kiss. But I could never have enough of it. I parted her lips tasting her, but I stopped myself. I already _knew_ that she felt the same as me and I could wait for everything else. I was done playing games. Now, I was serious. I was never going to let her go.

"I- I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>you can totaly google the All Japan Intercollegiate Volleyball Champions<strong>**hi****p**** games..not kiding! and u of T is actually refering to University of Tsukuba =P  
><strong>


	6. Chapter Five: Dream

**_holy crap and doodle! i mixed up inuyasha's human catalist..why didn't anyone say anything?! Im supposed to be a super inuyasha fan! i disapiont myself..worst par is that i have ove 1,500 views and nobody reviewed me for my stupid mistake anyways..its fixed!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the first chapter i said that i thought of this idea from a dream i had...well it kinda started in this chapter..the first 4 and the preface were for you to get an idea of how we got to this point.. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (even if i wanted to!) AND YA KNOW THE REST...REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Dream<p>

"Dammit!" I growled as I threw a fucking pillow into the wall. _How could I have done something so stupid?_ _How could I kiss her then run away after saying that I loved her?! _I thought again. I'd been yelling at myself for little over an hour. And I still couldn't believe why I did that. Angry tears ran down my face as I sat at the edge of the bed.

I heard Miroku's footsteps before he opened the door. "I came to see how you were doing- Are you actually crying?" he asked as he stared at my face.

"Shut up asshole! Someone can hear you!" I said in my normal angry voice.

"Don't worry it's just me," the monk sat down next to me. "Everyone else stayed at the beach. They're expecting _both _of us to return."

"I don't want to go back there; not yet." I said, looking out my window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I never could doubt on him. Miroku had been with me almost from the start; or at least since I started to have feelings for Kagome. It had taken me over a month to finally accept his advice, but now I realized that not only did I need his help, I wanted it. He was kind of like a brother to me, and right now, I needed his help.

"I sort of did what you told me to." I said, looking at the bed as if the design in the sheets was, in any way, interesting.

"I realized!" he let out a loud laugh, "I thought you'd take it slowly. So, did it work? Did you feel anything?" He asked.

I looked out the window and nodded.

"So?" he insisted.

"She…" I hesitated. Saying it aloud would make it true, and I wasn't sure if I was ready for it. I had already waited three years for her, and after that kiss, I knew in my heart that I could- would- wait for her in every way. But that was my heart. My body had a very different idea. My eyes pooled with tears, _this is _so_ frustrating! Why can't there be an easier way?_

"She doesn't?" Miroku asked in a whisper.

I tuned to stare at him. "What? No! She does feel the same, it's just…" I sighed.

"Oh, good. But in that case, why are you like this?" the monk wasn't able to keep up with my crazy mood swings.

"I don't know what to do," I admitted. "Should I say something?"

Miroku threw his head into the pillows. "It's not that complicated," he yawned, "Just follow your instincts. But start by talking to her, Sango says talking is important to make relationships work." He smiled as he mentioned the slayer.

I kept looking out the window, thoughtful.

"How 'bout we head back to the beach? It's getting boring up here." The monk interrupted my trail of thoughts. And with that, we walked back to our spot on the sand where Kagome waited for me…

For most of the while, I played in the sand with the twins and Shippo. Okay, they were the ones playing; I was just trying- really hard- not to be alone with _her_. In the end, it worked and I didn't talk to Kagome for the rest of the afternoon. It started to get dark at the beach; the sky stood over the ocean like a mirror. I was hard to tell where the horizon stood in between the sky and the sea.

Shippo was sitting in the edge of the water, with his puffy tail twitching behind him. Kagome had told him it was okay no to hide it when the people left, and right now, the closest humans were at least twenty yards away. Mitsumi had placed a towel over the dry sand and she and her sister were laying on it, looking at the sky. Miroku and Sango had gone for a walk over five minutes before.

As I stood there, I stared at the stars like the twins. The moon had been full some nights ago, now taking the shape of a lopsided oval, not sure if it wanted to lay on its side or not. That meant that in less than two weeks it would be new, and I would turn human for a night. That didn't bother me now, the night was too calm and I timed my breathing with the push and pull of the waves; the silver light that poured from the sky made everything look like a dream.

"It's great, isn't it?" Kagome spoke from behind me, her voice just a whisper.

She startled me. I had been concentrating too much on keeping up with the rhythm of the waves, that I didn't even notice when she walked up to me.

"Yeah," I said, just as quietly as her.

It took her almost a whole minute to say something, "Do you… miss her?"

She's talking about Kikyo. I had been too busy freaking out about our kiss that I didn't stop to consider what Kagome would think. It occurred to me- only now- that she must've thought I kissed her and said I loved her because she reminded me a lot of Kikyo. It wouldn't be the first time I did something like that, but it had been a long time since then, almost four years. _I used to hate you, _I thought,_ if I could go from hating you to being maddeningly in love with you, then what I feel for you is stronger and bigger than anything I've ever felt! _It made a lot of sense to me, why wasn't it obvious for her?

I could tell she was upset.  
>Was it not enough that I loved her?<br>I could feel her aura fade, with pain?  
>Her powers seemed to weaken<br>As if her fire was dying out.  
>It always happened when she was sad.<br>Couldn't she just ask me, if she wanted to know?  
>My fire, my Kagome still felt too far.<br>Would we both get hurt if I reached out to it?

"No, I haven't for a long time." I said, answering her question.

She was quiet. So much so, that I even had to turn around to make sure she was still standing behind me.

"Look, Kagome-sama," I said clearly, even Shippo could hear me from where he stood. "What I said earlier, before I left, it's true. And it has nothing to do with Kikyo." My voice shook a little, but other than that, I didn't even stutter. She couldn't have missed it!

I had been staring straight at the sea, with my back to her. When I turned around to leave I saw tears in her eyes. Was she okay? Did I do something? I kept walking, and from the corner of my eye, I saw her smile- just a small set of her lips, almost invisible. Her aura suddenly turned stronger, her fire searing out of control, as it usually did when she was happy. That gave me hope, and set a thrilling shock run though my body.

By the time I got to the room, and made my way to the bed I was exhausted. But still couldn't make myself sleep. I tried, I really did, but after a while I got bored and went to peek out my window. The shutters were the kind that opened out, flat against the wall. It was also big enough for me to sit on the window sill without hurting myself. Once I opened it, I realized it was the stupidest placed window I'd ever seen. We were on the second floor, so why the fuck was there a wall two yards away blocking the bottom half of the view?

Sitting in the position I was in, I could make out the shore as the waves broke over the sand. They moved back and forth, dragging a seashell away and pushing it back to where it had been… I began to relax, and thought about Kagome… I began to drift off into a heavy sleep, with her still on my mind… _Kami, help me see the right path…_

_I lay I the beach, on my stomach; the waves of salt water crash over me trying to drown me. I can feel the sand in my throat. I try to spit it out to keep breathing. The water is too much for me, it pulls me deeper. All the while, as another wave comes, it carries an incredible amount of treasures. There are jewel, coins, cold, silver, rubies, emeralds and diamonds. I try to hold on to them, before they get swept back into the ocean to be lost forever. One of the treasures is a box, or is it a large book? I cling to it the hardest until another wave crashed over me, knocking my breath out. I try to reach out and grab the book- or box- but the next wave claims it. I want to keep fighting with the water current, but my body is weak from the lack of air. I don't know what to do now. I think I'm drowning. All I can see it darkness, and something tiny shining in the distance. I'm dying, I just know it…  
>Was that the shikon no tama?<br>The image suddenly changes, I'm sitting over the wall outside the window looking out to the sea, and then I disappear. Now there is a cat sitting by the spot I was just in; the cat disapeas and it me again, only now I'm facing the window. I'm gone and the cat is back, it is walking away. I'm back, holding tesusaiga, unsheathing it, ready to attack…_

* * *

><p><strong>yes..that was a wierd dream.. i would tell you what it ment in the story, but i really dont think it would help with making sense..if you want to know..you can send a REVIEW! and i might post it on autors note at the begining of the next chapter! REVIEW!PLEASE!<strong>


	7. Chapter Six: Fire part one: Feelings

**I know i keep changing old chapters instead of posting new ones..but i do that cause i want to make sure everything still makes sense..i read my story like twice a week for that so be patient.. i renamed this chapter cause its kinda part of the upcoming one but it wouldve been to long to be a silngle chapter..and yeah... :)**

_**Dream from the last chapter: It basically means that there is something very valuble that he wants,, but it could be dangerous and he could get hurt.. and there might be somthing that gets in the way,, but ****hes going to have to fight for it, in any way he can..  
><strong>**HINT: the dream is not specificaly for this chapter..instead,, it matches most situations that inuyasha will have to face in the rest of the story**_

**I do not own anything! blah blah blah! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Fire<p>

Part One: Feelings

I woke up with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. My ears were flattened against my head, twitching at the smallest sound. Something was going to happen today - I was absolutely sure. I didn't know if it was going to be a bad thing. _But it doesn't seem like it's a good thing either, _I thought. I was still tired from falling asleep as I sat on the window sill. Not to mention the stupid dream. I stood up and stretched, loving the way my muscles felt with that movement. It was the kind of day that I felt strong, not my normal hanyou strength, but something more. Like I could take on anything, like I could break stones in half and carry the entire world on my shoulders. These days were rare, and had nothing to do with the moon; it was all in my head. It was rare because I didn't usually feel this… happy.

I could hear Kagome's breathing change as she began to awaken. I waited until she got up before putting on something for the day.

"Inuyasha!" She called ready to wake me up, but by the time she got to my bed, I was all ready to go. She smiled appreciatively, "Let's go get the rest, I'm hungry."

With that, our morning seemed to be perfectly normal, but I still couldn't get rid of that feeling that something big was going to happen. I should have seen it coming though; I should have noticed his scent. When we got to the beach, taking that same spot from the day before, I noticed one of the guys from yesterday. He was tall and kind of lanky looking, with black hair that covered half his face, Irie Naoya, he had introduced himself after our volley ball game.

"Hey," he said, "I just wanted to come by and see if I would find you." He was directed straight at Kagome, I held back a growl. "I think you know my cousin, you went to school together."

"I might," Kagome said smiling.

"I'll go get him." Naoya said before running off to a group of people and returning with another at his flanks, "Okay everyone," He said, "This is my cousin, Hojo."

I saw Kagome stare wide-eyed at the man in front of her; I let out a low growl. I remembered him, and I was pretty sure he remembered me. I felt fire in my blood as rage took over me. I felt my eyes sting as my human side began to disappear. I lost control just by seeing that bastard that had was tried to win Kagome's heart. What he didn't know, was that she was with _me! _I bent my ears down, flat on my head under the red cap I wore. I my muscles coiled to spring at the stupid human that stood four feet from me. My fingers clawing up as I readied myself to jump straight at him, aiming for his throte...

"Osuwari!" I hit the ground in mid-stide, regaining my sanity.

"Good thing I was prepared," Miroku said, thaking something out of his pocket, "Taizai," he muttered, and placed a sacred scroll over my head. It glowed purple for the slightest second and I found myself unable to move.

...

After my "unacceptable behavior," as Kotomi had put it, Kagome found it necessary to stay close to that stupid idiot.

"We don't want to raise suspisions, Inuyasha." Shippo –of all people- tried to reason with me.

I growled. I hated to sit and do nothing; especially when Kagome felt obligated to hang out with him. At least I could hear them talking from where I stood, _and _I didn't have to be held by Miroku's spell –as long as I behaved. From what I understood of the conversation, Kagome hadn't seen Hojo very often in the last three years, I smirked.

"Look, Inuyasha-kun!" Mistumi exclaimed, holding something up to my face. It was circular, and smelled alive.

"Kagome-chan calls it a sand-dollar, go put it back, it's a fish." Sango said, sitting on my left.

"I assume you're still single," I distinctively heard Hojo ask Kagome. My ears twitched back to catch every single word they exchanged.

"It's a little more complicated then that," She told him. "You see, Inuyasha was in love with someone else but she passed away three years ago. Recently, he said he has feelings for me, but I don't want to push him into anything yet."

"Well then, maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime, considering you aren't officially taken." that bastard said, a smile in his voice.

Before Kagome could respond to that, I jumped -yeah, literally jumped- between them. "You are _so_ not going anywhere with him!" I yelled at her.

Even if she didn't plan on going, she would have gotten all defencive like I knew she would, "And who are you to tell me I can't date anyone?"

"Who ever I fucking want to be!" I answered, full of anger, but in control.

"Ugh!" She said, stomping her foot on the floor, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I said so!" I said, gaining more volume in my voice.

"Maybe I don't care!" she retorted, she must've seen the hurt in my eyes, becouse her expresion suddenly softened, "I didn't mean that, Inuyasha."

I turned around, heading to the hotel, "We need to talk," I said, loud enough for her to hear.

I didn't check to see if she followed me, or wait for her to apologize to the human; I just walked back to the hotel and to my room, hoping she would come right behind me. I took off the red cap and tossed it aside, sitting on my bed. The door was pushed open in a second, as Kagome came through.

"I... I'm sorry," She began. She knew I was upset, but she wasn't sure why.

"No, I'm talking right now," I said and began.

"I loved Kikyo, very much. But that was a long time ago, even longer than three years. Then you came along, and I started to have feelings for you, too. I didn't notice at first, being preocupied by Kikyo reencarnating and the sacred jewel shards. But as soon as I did, it was too late, I couldn't even think of losing you. I couldn't picture a single day without seeing you. When Kikyo died -the last time- " _Kami, this is confusing,_ "I got over it. But you were gone for_ three years_; yet I still went back to the well, every three days to see if maybe you came back." I paused, taking a deep breath.

When I could breathe again, I continued, " She only loved who I could be. She wanted me to become human, to not be so violent, to think and reason and be someone normal. I don't know what she saw in me, if she wanted me to change. But with you... I could be myself. I could yell and be angry. I could cry, laugh and smile. You gave me that, you gave me myself back. You showed me what friendship was, what _real_ love was about. If you'd never come, I wouldn't have woken up from the sacred arrow and I wouldn't have met Shippo, Miroku and Sango. You, Kagome, gave me a family when I thought I would be alone forever. The worst part, is that _she_ believed Naraku's lie, and I know for a fact that you never would have."

"But how could you not understand? How did you not see it? I love you, more than anything in the world, more than anyone else, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and even after that." Once finished speaking, everything was quiet, I blushed, noticing the silent tears that fell from my face.

The only sounds in the room were our breathing and our heart beats. She was quiet, and I didn't know what that meant. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye, I controled the urge to whipe it off as it ran down her cheek. My life was hanging on a single sting. I just gave her everything I had, My thoughts, my heart, my life! If only I knew what that tear meant...


	8. Chapter Seven: Fire part two: Forever

**Okk so my first lemon is here! i will mark it with an x so if you dont want to read it you can skip it to the last paragraphs..hope you all like it! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Fire<p>

Part Two: Forever

_Why? Why won't she say anything?_ The seconds ticked by and she still didn't answer. I couldn't help feeling like this, like I had been wrong. What more did she want me to say? Over half an hour had passed as we stood there in silence. I wanted to leave, to get out and run away as I usually did when I felt like this. And I did. I opened the nearest door -the one that led to the bathroom- and closed it before I broke down in tears.

My chest hurt as if someone ripped my heart out. I hiccupped, finding it difficult to breathe. I tried to think of what went wrong but my head hurt. My ears instantly twitched as I heard a faint sob coming from the other side of the door. _Kagome-sama..._

I shook my head, angry at myself._It's not the time to be thinking about her!_ To distract myself, I did the stupidest thing I could think of: I went in to the shower and turned the water on, as I stood there fully dressed, not bothering to remove my soaking clothes. I hated that feverish sensation that flooded my body from the inside at every beat of my heart, which I only felt when I was close to her. I allowed the warm water calm the burning feeling that hurt on my skin and at the same time felt good; the feeling only she could bring to me. I stayed like that for a long time, until I could no longer hear the silent cries of the woman I loved.

Instead, I was sure I heard something, maybe the door -it was hard to tell with my ears flattened against my hair because of the water- and opened my eyes. And_she_ was there. I hated the way she made me feel, as if my broken heart could fly out of my chest. My first thought was that I was imagining her here, but suddenly I started to shake and my heartbeat picked up with twice the speed. That was how I knew it was really her. I didn't want to look at her. Her clothes were getting wet and stuck to her skin, hugging her shape. I tried to look away so she wouldn't see my reaction.

I had tried to ignore this desire for so long, I wasn't sure I could hide it ever again. With Kikyo it had been different; only kissing her made me feel love, 'cause I had loved her. But with Kagome it wasn't just what my heart felt -which was, in no way comparable to what I had felt for the other priestess-, there was also this need, something that physically pulled me to her, like the force that held us to the earth. I tried to control myself as she spoke.

"I know you might be angry and you don't want to hear me," She was wrong, I wanted to hear her voice more than anything else, "What you said- it meant- maybe it's to late to say this, but I want to be with you... and I love you..."

I wasn't sure what my face looked like, but it must've been kind of like the crazy toad youkai that followed my half brother around: my eyes wide opened and tongue-tied. _Did she really just say that?_

My mind seemed to be set on slow motion, instead of being fast like a youkai or even a hanyou, I was thinking in the same speed of a human. Still, I should have been paying more attention to her, for there was no other way I could've foreseen her movements. I was too late to try and stop her by the time she slid her clothes off. I was literally left breathless. It wasn't that I'd never seen her undressed, but the fact that she allowed me to, and she was so close, I only had to take a step forward for our bodies to touch... And I did, I lost my grip on control and broke the distance between us.

Her lips seemed to melt on mine and the heat radiating from our bodies made the water turn into steam. The entire space fogged up in no time. It was strange, the way she made me feel. My thoughts were so tangled but at the same time everything made sense. I understood the difference between her and Kikyo more than ever: I could love Kagome as a hanyou instead of just a human, and physically, it made all the difference. I parted her lips and slowly ran my tongue inside her hot mouth; her hands shook as she tried to unbutton my shirt. She pressed herself closer to me as soon as I got rid of the shirt, deepening the kiss even more. I could feel her heart beat against mine as our bare bodies pressed together; it was like fire, like a huge flame pulsing inside her body. She slipped her tongue inside my mouth just as I had, and my arms tightened their hold on her shoulders. I let my hand touch her back, feeling her skin, loving the softness of it. Suddenly, she broke the kiss panting and gasping for air. It was in that moment that my head cleared up and as soon as she tried to kiss me again, I -painfully- held her back.

"This is wrong," I sighed heavily, avoiding her gaze.

"What are you talking about?" her eyes filled with salt water, "I'm giving you my body, don't you want it?" she blinked the tears away, almost angrily.

I wanted to roll my eyes at her, "Of course I do, more than anything in the world," I sighed, "it's just that…"

"Just what?" she said, her voice sharp like a knife.

"You're a miko, and I'm just a worthless hanyou. It doesn't seem right for a priestess to _be_ with someone like me…" I tried to explain, it was very difficult to put my feelings into words. It wasn't just the act of spilling my heart out, but the jumbled mess my thoughts turned into by the mere sight of her completely undressed.

She was quiet for a whole second, probably trying to untangle her own mind, "That's why Kikyo wanted you to become human," She gasped in epiphany, "She wasn't willing to give herself to you. How- how could you love someone like that? She is the one who didn't deserve you."

My eyes stung, but I wasn't willing to spill a single tear for the long-since-dead miko in this precise moment, even if she had been my first love. I walked out of the bathroom to my bed, the thick red curtain blocking Kagome from my sight.

"So what? You get to sit here and feel sorry for yourself?" she yelled, coming face to face with me.

As soon as I saw her again, a terrible need ran through my body in the form of a heat wave; it felt as if a ring of fire ran through me, flushing my entire body with its warmth. I turned away, knowing that the mere sight of her was the cause of my reaction.

Her anger got the better of her as she came face to face with me, "You won't even look at me. Maybe I was wrong; I wouldn't ever ask you to love me the way I do, but at least I thought you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

The fire, her fire burned seared through me.  
>It ignited every single cell of my body.<br>There was no part of me that didn't desire her.  
>Her words were now etched into my memory<br>As if melted into my mind like lava.  
>Maybe it wouldn't hurt to touch the fire.<br>Maybe the flames won't burn into my heart.  
>Maybe the heat would erase my scars.<br>Maybe her fire won't hurt as much as an arrow…

It took only a second to decide, and before I knew it, our lips found each other as I kissed her passionately. The warmth of her tongue against mine sent heat waves into my body. I allowed my hands to caress every inch of Kagome's body, loving the way she seemed to absorb my heat. I hugged her waist tightly feeling her body hot on mine. I wondered briefly if this is what it felt like to hold the sun in my arms, before I realized I didn't care.

**X** The way Kagome responded to my urgent kisses caused my hardened body to beg for attention. I broke our kiss to remove the rest of my clothes; I took my time to see how she reacted. I distinctively heard her heart race faster than it already was, and as I looked into her eyes I could see she was a bit afraid. I kissed her softly holding her face in my hands. Our breathing began coming out in gasps as we both took in what we were doing.

I found myself flattening my ears against my head as I made up my mind to speak. "Kagome-sama, do you-do you want to-" My face flushed as I tried to talk.

She only nodded, her eyes showing no hint of regret as I guided her to the bed. She laid herself with her head on the pillows and I waited until she was comfortable to crawl to the bed and position myself on top of her. There were about a million things I wanted to do, some I had already been thinking about since before I met Kagome and others I only imagined now.

I met her lips again, for a shorter time than he last to form a trail of kissed down her neck feeling her unsteady heartbeat with my tongue. I continued kissing lower and lower, finding my mouth on her beautiful breasts. Taking advantage of that moment I teased her nipples softly with my lips, one at a time trying my best not to hurt her. They perked up into hard buds the color of pink roses and I ran circles around them with my fingers, all the while listening to Kagome as she cried out as if in pain. By pure instinct, I let my hand travel lower, busying my mouth by sucking on her hard nipples.

"Ahh!" she squirmed as I nibbled the hard buds until they turned red, my hand traveled lower into the warmest part of her fiery body. My fingers slowly explored her, learning what touch felt the best for Kagome and earning a low moan from her lips as I found the right places. The heat in my throbbing member seemed to drive me insane and as if hearing my thoughts, a soft hand reached down to stroke my length, touching me in a way no one ever had before. I moved back up to her mouth again, a growl escaping my throat as her hand moved faster on me.

My head was spinning, and for a fraction of a second I wondered if this is what it would have felt like if Kykio were doing this to me, if she would make me feel as if I were about to explode, as if my heart burst into a million pieces, before I realized it could never feel this good. She would have to love me at least half of what Kagome did for me to even do this with her.

I hugged Kagome closer, all thoughts of the other miko completely gone for good as my length rubbed against her womanhood. I looked deep into her eyes, there were tears forming in those brown eyes and for a second I was afraid, more than I had been in my entire life.

"You're crying," my throat felt thick and my voice sounded deep with need.

"So are you," her voice was just a whisper.

I hadn't noticed until now that I had shed tears myself. I didn't know what to say, I was shaking ever since I had begun to touch her, "I'm scared," I said truthfully. **X**

"Inuyasha, I need you to promise me something." I nodded, my heart thrumming like the wings of a humming bird. "Promise you won't remember any of this when we go home."

I didn't think it was possible for my heart to ache, not when it was flying like this. I realized now that I wasn't sure if I wanted Kagome to be completely mine for one night but have to forget about it afterward. By the way my body responded, I realized it was too late to go back.

"I promise," I replied, tears pooling over amber and brown eyes.

I didn't reach for that fire, it engulfed me completely. I would always burn for her, always remember this secretly, how I would touch her and love her and make her mine for this one and only night. I would remember her like this, my Kagome, my fire, forever…

* * *

><p><strong>I know!it ends so abruptly! dont worry..it will contunue right where they eft off in the next chapter!<strong> **Please tell me what you think and review!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Talk

**Finally, after forever... here's the chapter! i hope i didn't disappoint anyone and if i did, i'm really sorry. i tend to go emo all of a sudden and just cant handle writing at all, well its done now so read!**

**-love, thara**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Talk<p>

My heartbeat pounded against my ears, which I kept flat over my hair. Her hands touched me and set my skin on fire. The trail of kisses I placed from her neck down to her waist left my lips swollen. I had to stop what I was doing to remember to breathe. I rolled us over, bringing her on top of me, and lifted to a sitting position.

I was going crazy, my length- harder than ever- was driving me insane. I reached down to stoke my member, rubbing her womanhood in the same movement.

"Oh, kami!" Kagome gasped, I barely heard her over the thudding in my head, and just as she spoke, warm liquid spilled from inside her, wetting my hand and coating my member. She was ready, and so was I.

I used the arm I held around her to lift her up enough to comfortably slide two fingers inside her. She was warm and wet and soft and tight. I was so aroused it was almost painful on my cock. I took my fingers out of her, and grabbed my member to rub my tip on her clit again and again. I let my head fall back at the feel of her on me, closing my eyes. I was so close to my limit, it took all of my self control not to slam into her. But I wasn't going to wait much longer; I would give her one last warning.

"Kagome? " _Are you sure?_ I didn't ask aloud and she didn't answer that way either, as she stared into my eyes and kissed me so softly, it almost broke my heart.

She nodded as if she understood my unspoken question, and this time I didn't hesitate. I slipped inside slowly. My vision had blind spots as my eyes rolled to whites. I pulled her down on me gently, until, about halfway through, I no longer fit inside. I touched her lips with mine, and ran my tongue along her lips to distract her. Then, I pushed in at the same time I pulled her down on my entire length, earning a cry from Kagome.

What I felt then was a mix of so many feelings -physically and emotionally- I wasn't sure my brain could handle much more. The first feeling was the pain, as if the skin of my cock had been ripped in the process, then the arousal; that one was almost the same as the pain, but she felt so soft and hot and she fit around me as if we were meant to be like this. The frantic beating of our hearts was the only thing that could give me away of how I felt.

That same heart was about to burst out of my chest. I was sure it would catch on fire and burn my insides completely. She was mine, and I was hers. That's how it would be forever. Had anyone ever told me, I wouldn't have believed I would ever make love to someone so perfect for me, let alone be the first one I would be with.

All of that happened in less than a second, because the moment I was all the way in, a strange aura was released, and all of Kagome's spiritual power was unleashed. It covered me like a barrier and for an instant, purified me completely. She stared at me wide-eyed when she saw my raven black hair. Then, I was back to normal. I wasn't sure it was because my yoki won over hers or if I simply got used to her spiritual energy, but I was a hanyou again, and I wasn't going to waste my time thinking about it.

I pulled out a bit only to slide back inside of her. The movement caused both of us to gasp in pain. I had to admit, it was awkward, the way I moved slowly in and out of her. I supposed it wasn't really how it felt physically that made it so special, but the fact that we were together. We were learning new part of our bodies that we never knew existed and it would take time to actually enjoy it. I set a rhythm and slowly kissed her neck, never failing to stop the movement. In, out, in, out, and in again. I ran my hands up from her waist to her breasts, teasing and rubbing like I had before. Then, she was touching me; kissing my neck and nibbling it softly, running her tongue in very sensitive spots.

Suddenly, she bit me, hard. Kagome stared back at me, her chocolate orbs radiating innocence, her lashes wet with tears and her lips swollen from our kisses. It didn't hurt much if anything at all- but that strange sensation of pain in this very moment was enough to raise goose bumps all over my body. I couldn't hold on much longer, I wasn't going to last any more than a minute. I quickened our pace, thrusting harder and faster that before. It hurt to move that way, but at the same time I didn't feel like it was fast or hard enough. I knew it must be hurting her, too, but I couldn't make myself go any slower. I heard her breathing in pants in time with my pace.

"Kagome," I came first, whispering her name to her ear, emptying my load inside of her, some of it rolling down her thighs. It wasn't until I was done, that she let her head fall back and the most exquisite sound came out of her mouth as she had gave in to her orgasm, leaving more goose bumps on my skin.

Her pupils dilated, black taking over brown and her cheeks were pink. I lifted her off of me, the action hurting both of us. I cringed and pushed my ears back as she gasped -out of pain this time. The room felt colder as she lay there beside me. The air coming from the open window was harsh on my skin as my cock began to soften. The room was too quiet as we panted trying to remember how to breathe correctly.

Was it wrong that I wanted to do it again?

When I stopped breathing so harshly, I noticed how our hearts beat in tune with each other_. Has it always been like that?_ I asked myself, _I never noticed before. Or maybe it's because of what just happened. Could that really be it? _I was too focused on my thoughts that I was startled as I felt Kagome take me hand and entwine her fingers with mine.

_Is it possible to be this happy?_ I thought. She turned to look at me, her eyes filled with pure joy and a small smile on her swollen lips. Kagome –_my_ Kagome- turned on her side and curled around me, closing her eyes, "I love you," she said before falling asleep. _Yes, it is…_

…

I woke up after what seemed to be a couple of hours according to the night sky. I sat up, not wanting to open my eyes into reality. After all, how could I believe that what happened had been real and not a very detailed lucid dream? I knew I wasn't creative enough to dream of something like that but still, it was too good to be true.

I stood silent for a minute, listening for her breathing and heartbeat. They sounded even meaning she was still asleep, and I allowed a smile to take over my lips as I heard my heart beating in tune with hers. That alone brought an avalanche of memories cascading in my mind, remembering every single instant about what has happened hours earlier.

For that moment, I was the happiest person in the universe, but it only lasted a second. As I began to open my eyes, I tasted a strange scent in the back of my throat that I immediately recognized as the smell of blood, dried blood.

The blood was distinctly Kagome's, it was easy to see. Her thighs had splotches of dried blood and rest was smeared on the sheets. I felt sick to my stomach as I wondered if that amount of blood was normal.

Before I began to really panic, I decided it was a good time for a shower. It would at the very least remove all of the blood from my skin.

My hands were shaking as I turned the knob and hot water began to rush out. I was angry and scared just by thinking about accidentally hurting Kagome-sama. _I should've spoken to Miroku,_ I thought. I scrubbed my skin harshly, until it began to color pink. I had to get the smell of her blood away from me. I rinsed my hair until it was silky and clean before wrapping a towel on my waist and heading for the bedroom again.

I peaked slowly to make sure Kagome was still sleeping, and let out a sigh of relief seeing as she hadn't so much as moved.

I slid a pair of shorts on. They were very much like the ones from yesterday, only this time they had a pattern of swirls in white. I pull on a white t-shirt to go with it, and took the red cap from the floor before heading out.

Truthfully, I couldn't remember which Miroku's room was, so I guided myself by scent. I found the door easily, and instead of knocking, I waited.

The door opened slowly. I smirked at the monk, his hair was messy and it seemed as if he had barely thrown the sheet around him to cover himself.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" I asked.

He chuckled quietly, "Not necessarily, we were d- I mean, sleeping."

I tried not to roll my eyes at him, "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, just give me a second to get dressed," I nodded and he closed the door again.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it... i hope the end didnt seem too random, i wanted their conversation to be a part of this chapter but it would have made it too long. i'll try to have the next chapter up soon, not sure when because i still have like 3 ongoing stories besides this one, but i'll try! please review :D<strong>


End file.
